I'd Lie
by Harvest the Bubblegum
Summary: Yay! I'd Lie by Taylor Swift! This is my first songfic. Read and enjoy. DxS, of course!


**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm back! It took me sometime to make another story. I'm busy. And by busy, I mean I just came back from a long vacation. A long and TIRING vacation. Anyway, here's my story! Reviews, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Mr. Hartman does. And I don't own I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. :P**

**--**

**Sam's POV**

There's that smile again. The kind of smile that make me _gaga_ over him. Oh, how I love that smile. It's so intoxicating. Gorgeous. Cute.

_Damn._

"Hey Sam," he said, snapping me back from my thoughts. "I never knew you wanna be a space cadet someday."

I scowled at him. "Whatever gave you that idea, Danny?" I narrowed my eyes and tried to look angry.

And I failed. Miserably.

"Hey," He raised his hands in defense, "I was just messing with you. Don't get angry at me."

"Come on, lovebirds," Tucker cut in. "Don't start a fight here."

"We're not lovebirds!"

"Says you."

"Yeah," we said in unison. "Says us."

Tucker was about to give a comeback when the front door suddenly opened, revealing none other than my cousin, Phoebe, who was currently holding a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Hey guys!" She beamed and held out the tub. "Want some?"

"No thanks," Danny and I said at the same time, causing us to blush.

"Ok!" She turned towards Tucker. "How about you, Tucker?"

No answer came from him. Instead, he gave her a longing stare. Oh yeah, Tucker is so in love with her. Too bad she doesn't like him back. Poor guy.

"Is that…" She made a face of disgust, "…drool?"

Drool…?

"Gross, Tuck." Danny smirked. "You're drooling."

We laughed hysterically as Tucker continued to be oblivious and Phoebe twitching an eye. If only I had a video camera…

"Well, uh," Phoebe said, heading towards the staircase while looking at us, "if you need me, I'll be upstairs. In my room. Eating chocolate ice cream."

We nodded and she trudged upstairs. I turned to Tucker. He was still in dream mode. Pathetic.

"Dude," Danny patted Tucker on the back, "Girl of your dreams is gone."

Tucker came back to reality and he looked… dazzled. "I thought she wasn't your type, huh?" I smirked and crossed my arms.

"What?" He replied, obviously looking guilty. "Are you saying that I like her?"

I rolled my eyes and laid back on the couch. "Well, yeah. _DUH_."

"Fine! I like her! Happy?"

"Let's just watch the movie," Danny piped in, sitting below me. He accidentally brushed his fingers on my leg, making me shiver from the sensation. "Sorry…"

I looked down and smiled at him. "That's okay."

We stared at each other for a while. I got lost in those blue orbs… gain. It's like an ocean that I can frown in. I can't get myself to look away.

_Crap._

I was leaning down to him while he does the opposite. You know, leaning up, or something. Anyway, Tucker seems to be unaware of what's happening. He's just sitting there, playing with his PDA. Like he always does.

We're only millimeters away from each other! Oh, gosh! I'm gonna kiss him! We're gonna freaking kiss…

_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_It tells me about his night._

_I count the colors in his eyes._

We quickly pulled away and looked around the room, trying not to meet each other's gazes. Suddenly, Tucker looked up from his PDA, grinning. What the heck…?

"Cool!" He screamed and stood up. "Taylor Swift! I love that woman!"

He ran towards the stairs and turned at us. "Start the movie if you want to! Don't wait for me!" With that he ran upstairs.

"YOU'RE SO GAY, TUCKER!"

"That's Katy Perry's song!" I heard him say.

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair,  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong.  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile,  
But I know all his favorite songs._

Great. I'm alone in the living room (the home theater was under renovation) with the Danny, who happens to be the guy I like, and was about to kiss a minute ago.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Y-yeah?"

_And I could tell you,  
His favorite color's green.  
He loves to argue.  
Born on the seventeenth.  
_

The music played through the quiet room.

"About earlier…" He trailed off.

_His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes  
_

"What about it?"

_And if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie._

Damn. That hurts. Stupid song. It makes me guilty all over. It's killing me!

He looks around the room,  
And innocently overlooks the truth.  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know  
That I've had him memorized for so long?

"Can," he turned to look at me, "we talk about it?"

_He sees everything in black and white.  
Never let nobody see him cry.  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine._

I paused. He wants… to talk about it? Why? Does… it mean anything to him?

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green.  
He loves to argue.  
Born on the seventeenth.  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes.  
_

"Um…" I replied, looking at him nervously, "…sure?"

Why the heck am I nervous?! It's the song, isn't it? It's like this was written for me! Dang!

_And if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie._

Damn chorus. For all of Swift's songs, why did Phoebe have to play this? Did she plan this?

_He stands there, then walks away.  
My God, if I could only say,_

'_I'm holding every breath for you.'_

He smiled and switched from his position: from the floor to the couch. He sat beside me and smiled sheepishly.

_He'd never tell you,  
But he can play guitar.  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart._

"About our…" He looked away, "almost kiss earlier…"

"Y-yeah?" I stammered… again. "What about it?"

_First thought when I wake up, _

'_My God, he's beautiful.'  
So I put on my make-up,  
And pray for a miracle._

The lyrics stabbed me like a knife, going deep under my skin… Well, that is quite true. I do always think of him.

"Can we…?"

Before I could reply, his lips were on mine. It was so soft and mesmerizing. I can't believe I haven't noticed that when I first kissed him. The _'fake-out-make-out.'_

Before I could ever return the kiss, he broke away.

_Yes I could tell you,  
His favorite color's green.  
He loves to argue.  
Oh, and he kills me._

"Sam," he started, taking my hands, "whatever I'm about to say, please, don't hate me."

_His sister's beautiful.  
He has his father's eyes._

"What is it?" I blushed.

"Sam," he said in that deep manly voice I never knew he had, "I like you. More than a friend."

_And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie._

I was shocked. He… likes me? As in, _like_, like me? Oh. My. God.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, wrinkling his eyebrows. "I shouldn't have said…"

I cut him off with a searing kiss. He returned it and deepened it.

I noticed that the song ended, just in time we broke apart. We looked at each other and grinned.

"So…" He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, "does this mean we're together?"

"Who's together?"

I groaned in annoyance. Leave it to Tucker to ruin moments such as this. Nice one, Tuck. You have just earned another meeting with my boot.

"Sam and I," Danny stated simply, rolling his eyes. He grinned at me (again) and held me tightly. "Right, Sam?"

"Right."

Suddenly, Rucker ran upstairs, screaming, "Finally!"

Then, I heard voices from upstairs. I bet Tucker told Phoebe the whole thing. I mean, she squealed. Hopeless romantic. She _has _got to date someone.

"Wanna go somewhere far away from those two?"

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Do let's."


End file.
